Traduction : Zero Requiem
by Miare C. Nuvela
Summary: La dernière nuit où l'empereur est en vie, et son amant se demande la raison de sa mort. Traduction de Zero requiem english version de Characterless.


**Zero requiem**

 **(Traduction)**

 **Rating :** M (allusion à une relation homosexuelle et scène mature). Le rating est passé d dû à la nouvelle politique de fanfiction concernant les ratings.

 **Note de la traductrice :** J'ai mis du temps à choisir quel pronom utiliser le "vous" ou le "tu". Etant donné la relation de maitre à serviteur, la réponse logique aurait du être vous mais, dû à leur relation et aux phrases employés, le "vous" ne rendait pas totalement les sentiments de Jeremiah. Alors j'ai décidé d'utiliser les deux : ne vous en faites dons pas si tout à coup Jeremiah pas du vouvoiement ou tutoiement. J'ai tout simplement essayer de diviser la partie où il agit comme un serviteur ou la partie où il agit comme l'amant de Lelouch.

 **Disclaimer :** Ceci est une traduction de la fiction Zero requiem de Characterless. Je n'ai aucun mérite quand à l'histoire mais je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.

 _Après ces quelques mots, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture._

Le sentez vous ? Ce sentiment que je ressens ?

Le fils de ma bien aimée reine Marianne est devenu Zero, juste pour se venger d'un homme qu'il hait plus que tout. Son propre père. Le sentez vous ? Quand vous retournez mes baisers et gémissez comme une petite pute.

Je ne penserais jamais que vous pourriez faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Vous n'êtes pas ce genre de personne.

Vous avez peut être embrassé quelques filles, mais vous n'êtes pas du genre à vendre votre propre corps pour tout le monde. Bien que si vous l'aviez fait, il y aurait tout une file d'attente juste pour avoir la chance de coucher avec vous.

La seule raison pour laquelle je me bats, n'est pas ma loyauté à ma reine, mais pour l'amour que je ressens pour vous.

Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de vous. D'un empereur fort, d'un Zero empli de vengeance. De vous, mon empereur.

C'était ce jour, quand j'ai compris que vous étiez le fils de ma reine Marianne, quand nous nous sommes combattu. C'était ce jour là que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Oui… C'était vous qui avez détruit ma vie avec cet absurde surnom comme « Orange », mais maintenant ce surnom est devenu ma fierté.

Quand je vous s'embrasse, je me demande à quoi vous pensez. Pourquoi faire ce genre de chose avec moi quand une part de moi est cybernétique ?

Vous avez choisi moi, parmi des milliers d'autres. Mais juste ça fait mon bonheur.

Quand je vous regarde, quand vous êtes secoué de secousses en arrivant à votre climax, je sens une faim. Faim de voler ce cœur froid qui est le votre, qui est empli de vengeance.

Et alors, vous me regardez juste comme si vous lisiez dans mes pensées et vous me caressez mon masque froid, la seule partie de mon visage qui reste.

Juste comme d'habitude. C'est notre rituel après le sexe.

Je ne mérite probablement pas d'être avec vous. Vous êtes Empereur… par dessus tout, vous êtes encore un adolescent, mais mon désir pour vous est beaucoup trop grand à supporter.

Le dernier baiser et vous vous endormiez. Et je regarde juste votre paisible visage, sans rides des souffrances hebdomadaires.

Rien comme le Zero Requiem… Rien !

Je vois la paix sur votre visage.

Je vous regarde la nuit entière. Pas parce que je ne suis pas fatigué, mais parce que vous regarder est la chose que j'aime le plus.

J'aime regarder votre visage rempli de traits aristocratiques votre petit nez qui vise le ciel et vos lèvres rouges charnues.

Curieusement, je suis content de posséder un Geass qui annule. Car même si vous essayiez de « commander » quelque chose hors de ma propre volonté, j'annulerais cette commande.

Peut être c'est la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez choisi parmi tous les autres. Parce que si c'est moi, vous ne pouvez pas faire la même erreur qu'avec la Princesse Euphemie.

Parce que même si vous le faites inconsciemment, je l'annulerai. Et je vous servirai encore fidèlement, pas comme Kururugi qui est avec vous juste pour le Zero Requiem.

Je vous observe la nuit entière, à mesure que vous respirez je suis ravi car cela est probablement la dernière fois que je vous vois en vie. Je vous regarde parce que vous êtes la personne que j'aime le plus et parce que votre respiration est mon salut.

Peut être est-ce pourquoi j'ai peur du lendemain.

Et c'est pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Parce que cela est notre dernière fois.

Et peut être parce que je sais ce que tu as juré avec Kururugi en ce jour funeste. Le Zero Requiem. Ta propre mort.

C'est trop pour moi… beaucoup trop.

Cela me fait mal de te voir ouvrir les yeux. Je voudrais que ce moment dure à jamais.

Je regarderais ton visage à jamais, je te ferais l'amour à jamais, et je verrais une fois encore ton sourire.

Tu me regardes et tu es silencieux.

Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi cette fois ci comme tu l'es tous les matins quand tu remarques que je t'ai observé la nuit entière. Des milliers et des milliers de fois, tu étais en colère, mais j'ai toujours souri. Tu es si mignon quand tu te mets en colère pour une raison absurde.

Tu es silencieux et je sais que c'est parce que c'est notre dernière fois ensemble.

Je me penche au dessus de toi afin que je puisse toucher ton oreille avec mes lèvres, et je murmure dans une voix la plus tendre que je puisse faire.

« Une dernière fois s'il te plait »

Et tu me souris et me laisse t'emmener au septième ciel plusieurs fois ce matin là, encore et encore, tu me laisses te prendre dans mes bras et te faire l'amour.

Encore et encore je répétais ces mots que je n'étais pas capable de dire et que j'aurais voulus les dire plus tôt.

« Je t'aime »

La première fois tu étais choqué. Tu ne savais pas quoi faire et rougissais comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain c'est si adorablement beau et mon désir pour toi n'a fait qu'accroitre.

Et alors, comme dans un rêve, tu me réponds avec le même « je t'aime » et je sens comme si je pouvais pleurer.

Je te fais l'amour si désespérément que je te fais du mal, juste un peu, mais cela importe peu désormais. Je sens des larmes qui glissent sur ma joue depuis le dernier œil vivant qu'il me reste.

Mais tu souris comme si tu savais et j'espèce que c'est vrai…

Mon cœur bat la chamade, quand j'aperçois un faux Zero au loin. Juste quelques instants encore et le Zero Requiem sera terminé.

Je le sens avec chaque pas que Kururugi entreprend les liens qui nous liaient, se déchirent un à un.

Je me sens horrible. Une part de moi meurt avec ce long épée perçant ton corps.

J'ai besoin que tu vives, mais le sourire que tu portes comme un masque funéraire, me donne de la force… Parce que tu t'es toi même sacrifié pour un monde meilleur.

Et je sais aussi que nous nous rencontrerons une nouvelle fois, en enfer ou au paradis, et que tu m'attendras.

Et alors… nous serons heureux une nouvelle fois.

J'avoue avoir eu les larmes au yeux à la fin en relisant. C'est l'une des raisons qui m'a poussé à traduire cette fan fiction : les mots entre les lignes, les non dits.

Si vous aussi, vous avez aimé cette fiction, je vous invite à lire la version anglaise qui n'est pas difficile à lire avec un anglais simple et ainsi, écrire une review pour l'auteur.


End file.
